<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>情书 by loveiskill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146111">情书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill'>loveiskill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>情书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>教学楼外侧钢制消防楼梯上传来不轻不重的一串脚步声没能吵醒熟睡的人，过了几秒，一双脚踩着水泥地停在黄铉辰脑袋上方。</p><p>没人知道来的人在想什么，他只是站在那里没有任何动作。</p><p>就这么过了几乎一分钟的时间，人影才终于动了起来，接着几封信像雪片一样依次坠落，砸在黄铉辰熟睡的脸上。</p><p>睡梦中的人发出一阵惊呼呓语，猛地坐起来，蹬着双腿使劲摇晃着脑袋一边拼命用手在脸上挥舞。</p><p> </p><p>来人在旁边看着他的样子满意地发出幸灾乐祸的大笑，一边慢慢踱着步子走进黄铉辰所在的阴凉地里仔仔细细找了个干净的地方坐好。</p><p>黄铉辰这才从雪崩砸脸的噩梦中清醒过来，在屋顶地板反射的惨白阳光下眯着眼睛看清了旁边的人。</p><p>“啊……彰彬哥~~”</p><p>没睡醒带着鼻音的语调不满地哼着这个称呼，他拾起散落在周围的信封，然后用手撑着地面挪到了那人旁边肩膀抵着肩膀紧挨着坐下。</p><p> </p><p>“你能不能跟他们说说别让我给你递信了。”</p><p>徐彰彬咬着软包装草莓牛奶的吸管，看着黄铉辰把那几封信整齐的摞在一起然后慢慢放在脚边的地上，没有一点要打开的迹象。</p><p>“哥拒绝不就好了嘛。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“怎么？”</p><p>“……怎么能拒绝女孩子的请求啊。”</p><p>“嗯~不愧是彰彬哥，好温柔呢。”</p><p>黄铉辰笑笑，徐彰彬听不出这句话里有多少是真多少是假，反正他本来也没指望黄铉辰能真有什么改进，索性就转过头不再说话。</p><p> </p><p>他还没太习惯黄铉辰现在的样子，从这个男孩某一天突然把悄悄留长的黑发一鼓作气染成淡金色开始，这位看起来越发不属于这个世界的王子殿下每天的生活不是被教导主任骂就是在被教导主任骂的路上。</p><p>于是本来就不那么容易被人堵到的黄铉辰课间生活变得更加隐蔽，那些秉承了高中优秀浪漫传统的可爱女孩子们在一次次失败后终于把目光转向了这个唯一知道黄铉辰去向的同学身上。</p><p>在第一次鼓起勇气的询问得到满足之后，逐渐就变成了一种所有人都心照不宣的默认仪式，交给黄铉辰的信只要给徐彰彬就好了，甚至比交给黄铉辰本人还要好，至少不会被当场退回来。</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬吸掉最后一口草莓牛奶，吸管抵着包装底部发出一阵绵长的嘶啦嘶啦的声响，然后在寂静中一口咽下去，他用拿着空壳子的手指了指黄铉辰身侧。</p><p>“怎么都没见你看过呢？”</p><p>“？”</p><p>黄铉辰扭头看了一眼，又转回来，咧出一个笑容。</p><p>“不看，我这么耳根子软的人，万一被哪个小姐姐写的信感动得给骗走了怎么办。”</p><p>“……是嘛……”</p><p>徐彰彬点点头。</p><p>“……不是，我开玩笑的啊哥。”</p><p>黄铉辰对于他的反应好像有点不满，挺直后背晃了一下身子，可看他哥面无表情的样子又只好慢慢坐了回去。</p><p>“就是觉得有点抱歉，又不可能真的有什么回应，看了反而会觉得难过。”</p><p>“……这又不是你的错。”</p><p>“话是这么说啦……”黄铉辰抓抓头发，“但还是有点不好意思。”</p><p>“那这些你拿回家都怎么办啊？”</p><p>“装进漂亮的箱子里，交给妈妈收起来。”</p><p>黄铉辰两手比划着漂亮箱子的形状，语气特别认真又理所当然，淡金色的小辫子还顶着几根串珠装饰，但说起话来眼睛却闪着乖巧的光芒，这怎么看都略微奇妙的氛围放在他身上却是没有一点违和感。</p><p>“……行吧。”</p><p>徐彰彬哭笑不得地点点头，把视线转开之前又没忍住看了一眼被放在一旁的信封，若有所思地连黄铉辰问他放学去吃什么都没听见。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黄铉辰不知道怎么就醒了，他先用手臂挡住阳光，在那一片狭小的阴影里努力了半天才勉强睁开一只眼睛。</p><p>他哥哥站在他脑袋顶，刚好逆着光也看不太清楚表情。</p><p>“……彰彬哥？”</p><p>徐彰彬没回话，只是像往常一样迈开步子往习惯的位置走过去。</p><p>“诶？今天没有信吗？”</p><p>在男孩准备弯腰坐下的一瞬间，这句问话让他的动作一下子停在那。</p><p>黄铉辰看见那个背影僵硬了几秒，然后手伸进裤子口袋翻出一个熟悉的形状，头也没回地甩给他。</p><p>“辛苦啦！”</p><p>信封的重量不足以被扔出太远距离，转了个圈就掉在地上。</p><p>黄铉辰在靠过去的过程中把落在地上的纸张捡起来。</p><p>徐彰彬刚从调整坐姿的这件事中把注意力转移出来，就看见黄铉辰像往常一样挨着他坐在了旁边，却没有像往常一样把那封信放在地上，反倒是举在眼前仔细端详起来。</p><p>“……哦~这个信封上的小兔子很可爱嘛。”</p><p>“……是吗？”</p><p>徐彰彬皱眉。</p><p>“现在很多女生都不太喜欢这种风格了，都嫌太幼稚。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“但是我还蛮喜欢的。”</p><p>黄铉辰笑着把信封正反面反复看了看——印着卡通小白兔的粉色信封上没有任何文字，甚至连最常见的铉辰收这样的字样都没有。</p><p>徐彰彬从饮料包装上抠吸管的动作都停下了，他紧盯着黄铉辰，在对方伸手打算去掀开被双面胶黏上的封口的时候一把按住他的胳膊。</p><p>“你干什么？”</p><p>“……拆……信？”</p><p>“你不是不看的吗！？”</p><p>“那我今天就想看了不行吗？”</p><p>漂亮男孩的脸上充满疑惑。</p><p>“还是说哥觉得这信有什么问题？”</p><p>徐彰彬的手像被这句话烫了一下似的收了回去。</p><p>“没有，随便问问。”</p><p>“哦……”</p><p>黄铉辰乖巧地点点头，然后低头小心翼翼把信封封口打开，抽出里面的信纸慢慢展开拿在手里。</p><p>“哇，信纸也是配套的，可爱死了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>徐彰彬在旁边吸着饮料，视线放在离黄铉辰最远的方向，装作没听见他夸张的赞叹。</p><p>他以为至少黄铉辰在看内容的时候不会出声，但当他仰着头大声朗读到第二句的时候还是没忍住低着头朝地板喊了一句你就不能默读吗！？</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>黄铉辰乖乖闭上了嘴，把举在半空的手垂下来，另一只手不自觉地放在颈间，仔仔细细看起了上面书写的文字。</p><p>虽然他不再出声，却一直没能掩盖嘴角轻轻上扬。</p><p> </p><p>那一阵安静似乎太安静了，这块属于他们的阴影好像不足以掩盖夏日的温度，只有偶尔吹过的风伴随一阵树叶窸窸窣窣的声响带来一丝凉爽。</p><p>而黄铉辰淡金色的长发也会这样随着风缓缓晃动，发梢蹭过被他拿在眼前的信纸上。</p><p>但这对减轻徐彰彬身上的热度却没有一点帮助。</p><p> </p><p>不知道过了多久，黄铉辰终于发出一声轻轻的笑，预示着阅读完毕的声音柔软得像天鹅绒滑过指尖的触感。</p><p> </p><p>“感觉比起情书，反而像首诗一样，写得真好。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“但是里面说了好多次笨蛋，总觉得好像被骂了。”</p><p>“……”徐彰彬慌张地把目光挪开，“就、就可能是写作风格吧。”</p><p> </p><p>黄铉辰看着他哥倔强的仍然不肯面向他的脸，又笑了一声，转头又把那封信拿在眼前看了看。</p><p>“不过啊，有句话不知道该不该说。”</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>徐彰彬有种不好的预感。</p><p>黄铉辰把信纸重新按照纹路叠好放回信封，再仔仔细细塞进衣兜里，才笑着开口。</p><p> </p><p>“哥你字该练练了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>